She's Sorry Inside
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Setting: Canon, Arabasta Arc. The war didn't take only one victim. WARNING: Rated for Chara death and blood. SanNa tale 4 u. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Always Odacchi, of course :D

**Setting: **Arabasta Arc.

**Warning: **One-sided love, suggestive act, blood, chara death, and late spoiler for the manga and anime.

**Genres: **Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, and Angst

**Rating:** T

**Author: **Shimacrow H.

**Suggested song****s****: **First half: No me Ames by Marc Anthony feat. Jennifer Lopez

Second half: I Don't Want Miss a Thing by AeroSmith

**A/N: **Yaaay, semakin ramai pairing SanNa di fandom OP ini. Hip hip hooray.

Halo. Saya Shimacrow Holmes yang udah lama gak nongol di fandom ini. Teriblyyyy sowyyiii *gampar! Thousand years of Pained! Sok imut!* Hmmmm, pasti ada yang mau nanya kayak gini: "KAPAN FIC 'THE DISEASE'-nya DI UPDATE, BLEKOK?". Oke oke. pertama saya pengen minta maaf dulu, karena sudah seenaknya meng-hold fic tersebut sekian lama. Sebenernya chapter berikutnya dah masuk stgh cerita, tapi tiba2 buntu begitu aja! *efek petir menggelegar* Tapi tenang aja dalam waktu dekat akan saya update. *efek cupid turun*

Yuup, kita balik ke fic ini. Fokusnya tetap pada pair Sanji dan Nami favorit kita. Thanks buat Eleamaya-san yang udah mempopulerkan SanNa pada temen2 lain di fandom ini. Karena itu biarkan saya menulis untuk, dan DEMI SanNa sweetness!

Saya mohon masukan dan pendapatnya. Saya akan dengan senang hati mendengar segala pendapat, saran, dan kritik dari kalian semua.

Saya gak mau kalau kalian membacanya setengah-setengah, karena fic ini cukup panjang. Yang gak biasa membaca fic dengan kata-kata 5000+, mendingan baca secukupnya dan lanjutin lagi kalau ada waktu. Karena saya mau dengar pendapat kalian sepenuhnya. Sorry for the rudeness, friends.

Gaya penceritaannya juga sedikit belibet dan berputar2, untuk menambahkan kesan Angst dan hurt.

Okeh, jangan dengerin 'detektip' ngaco nih ngomong lebih banyak (karena emang ngerepotin dan gada yg mau dengerin, ya?) So as usual, please enjoy, my dearest loyal Readers XD

* * *

**For The Liberation ****S****ake; Somehow, She Felt Sorry Inside  


* * *

**

Malam di rumah paman yang dipanggil Vivi sebagai Toto itu tidaklah begitu buruk. Walaupun tak ada persediaan air yang cukup, kru topi jerami tetap bisa bersenang-senang seperti biasa—daripada diluar ditengah badai pasir itu, pikir mereka. Ini kamar untuk kalian, ujar Toto, paman yang kurus kering tersebut.

Mereka - para musafir topi jerami, langsung membanjiri kamar kecil namun yang mengejutkan tertata dengan rapi tersebut. Ada dua ranjang bertumpuk – masing-masing tersusun dari empat kasur untuk setidaknya dua orang disetiap ranjang.

Dalam sekejap, Zoro si samurai langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Namun, belum sempat terlelap sebuah bantal melayang kemukanya. Siapa yang melempar ini, tanyanya menggeram dengan wajah angker. Luffy si kapten yang merupakan pelaku pelemparan, bersiul-siul dan menunjuk teman bermainnya, Usopp. Serta merta Usopp terkejut, dan mendapatkan lemparan telak dari Zoro lalu terdorong melayang keatas kasur dibelakangnya. Tidur, perintah Zoro, sebelum satu bantal (lagi-lagi) menutup muka dan mulutnya. Kali ini Luffy menunjuk Chopper, dan pemuda rusa kecil tersebut juga akhirnya tersungkur disebelah Usopp.

"Zoro! Itu dua-duanya perbuatan Luffy!" Protes Usopp dan Chopper mengkoreksi aksi Zoro barusan pada mereka.

Maka terjadilah perang bantal diantara mereka.

"Vivi-chwan, mau tidur disebelahku?" Tanya Sanji senyum-senyum mesum dari atas kasur kepada Vivi. "Oh, ya. Nami-swan mana, ya?"

"Um, Nami-san, ya...? Kupikir dia diujung lorong depan, diruangan paling pojok sana Sanji-san." Jawab Vivi menunjukkan jarinya kearah yang dimaksud.

Sanji berdiri dari ranjangnya. "Ada yang salah, Vivi-chan?" Bisiknya pelan melihat raut wajah yang tidak nyaman dari si gadis.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya Nami-san nampak, khawatir..." Jawab Vivi ragu-ragu. "Aku tadi berpapasan padanya, tapi Nami-san tidak menegurku...aku-aku takut dia marah padaku,"

Sanji mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum pada puteri mahkota itu. "Tenang saja biar kucoba tanyakan padanya," Bujuk Sanji sambil menepuk bahu mungil lawan bicaranya. "Lagipula, tidak mungkin Nami-san marah dengan alasan yang tidak jelas padamu. Yaah, kecuali pada kami, 'sih." Lanjutnya tersenyum menenangkan si gadis didepannya.

Vivi merasa sedikit tenang; ditambah dengan senyum bersahabat dari pria itu. "Terima kasih Sanji-san."

**XXXXX**

Sanji berjalan menyusuri lorong yang remang-remang ini sesuai petunjuk dari Vivi. Cahaya lilin disepanjang dinding dan cahaya dari bulan diluar membantunya melangkah. Sanji berhenti sesaat didepan salah satu jendela, terpaku. Hmm, bukankah itu paman Toto, pikir Sanji. Dia masih terus menggali ditengah malam seperti ini, tanyanya dalam hati sambil mengisap sepuntung rokok yang terkepit disela-sela jarinya saat ini.

Dia kemudian menghembuskan garis-garis putih keabu-abuan itu ke udara dari dalam mulutnya. Asap dari rokok tersebut membumbung tinggi di langit-langit lorong dan kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak. Koki andal itu menjatuhkan dan menginjak rokok tersebut hingga sulutan apinya mati menjadi sebuah ketiadaan sama sekali. Sanji menatap rokoknya dibawah, melihat apinya padam. Pak tua yang tegar, pikir Sanji, sama seperti si tua bangka Zeff. Dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keruangan yang dituju - sudah didepannya saat ini.

Sanji sedikit mengintip kedalam, melihat cahaya terang dari lampu tempel di seluruh empat sisi penjuru ruangan. Disisi terdalam – lurus didepan Sanji, dia melihat sosok langsing berlekuk Nami membelakanginya dengan balutan pakaian adat penari Arabasta. Didepan gadis idola si koki itu, terpampang sekeping besar cermin berbentuk segiempat dimana wajah sendu Nami terpantul disana. Sanji membuka pintu dengan pelan, menimbulkan deritan sekecil mungkin dari sisi bawah pintu.

"Kangen melihat wajahmu sendiri, Nami-san?"

Nami terkejut tiba-tiba, tubuhnya yang sedikit membungkuk meregang keatas, selagi kedua tangannya masih ditumpukan pada tatakan ubin dibawah cermin itu. Bagaimana tidak—bayangkan ketika kau yakin merasa sendiri, lalu tanpa diduga-duga mendengar suara dari belakang. Terkejut setengah mati, begitulah yang dilakukan Nami.

"Astaga, Sanji-kun! Kau hampir melepas jantungku!" Bentak Nami membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Sanji dengan ekspresi marah.

"Akhirnya kau mau merelakan hatimu untukku," Sahut balik Sanji dengan mata berbentuk hati.

"Jangan mimpi kau!" Balas Nami, yang kemudian terdiam memalingkan muka dari wajah dan tatapan Sanji. "...Uuh, hentikan tatapan konyol itu, aku muak," Lanjutnya duduk di tepian dan menumpukan kedua tangan kembali pada tatakan ubin dibelakangnya itu.

Sanji mengikuti perintah Nami, tersenyum apa adanya pada si gadis berambut oranye tersebut. Dia melangkah maju kedalam ruangan, meninggalkan pintu yang tertutup sendiri dengan derit seperti saat dibuka.

Nami kembali mengalihkan matanya pada Sanji yang berjalan mendekat. "Berhenti disana, Sanji-kun!" Perintahnya.

"Ada apa, Nami-san?" Si koki masih berusaha berjalan mendekat, walaupun ragu-ragu. "Kumohon..." Lanjut Nami, sekali lagi memalingkan wajah sehingga tertutup oleh bayang-bayang lampu tempel disekelilingnya. Sanji pun berhenti dan berusaha melihat wajah Nami.

"Kau menangis...Nami-san?"

Navigator kapal tersebut menggeleng, berniat menghentikan semua interogasi mengesalkan dari si koki. "Aku tidak apa-apa, pergilah Sanji-kun," Ujarnya masih merundukkan kepala dan membuang tatapan ke wajah Sanji.

"Tentu saja kau ada apa-apa!" Balas Sanji memberanikan diri berjalan mendekat, menyentuh kedua bahu Nami denga kedua telapak tangannya. "Katakan Nami-san ada apa? Jangan bilang kau marah pada Vivi-chan - ia khawatir begitu, Nami-san, ia sangat takut itu, Nami-san - Nami-san," Lanjut Sanji mengguncang-guncang kedua bahu Nami sepelan mungkin – hanya untuk membuatnya tetap terjaga.

Nami mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tersenyum penuh ketidak percayaan pada Sanji; karena sudah mengira dirinya berpikir seperti itu barusan. "Gak mungkinlah Sanji-kun. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Vivi,"

"Aku bisa meyakinkannya nanti pada Vivi-chan. Syukurlah," Ujar Sanji menghela napas dan tersenyum lega. Dia kemudian melepas dua genggamannya, berjalan menjauh dari Nami.

"K-kau ingin menanyakan itu saja?"

Sanji berhenti, dan duduk di kursi dekat ranjang sederhana di ruangan ini. "Tentu saja tidak, Nami-san. Aku sungguh mencemaskanmu lebih daripada aku menganggap kedua tanganku ini suci, kau tahu 'kan?"

"Ck," Decak si navigator kembali memalingkan muka. Semburat tidak mengenakkan dikedua pipi membuatnya semakin kesal pada Sanji – bisa dibilang, tidak menentu mungkin.

"Ada apa, Nami-san?" Tanya Sanji, murni khawatir – Nami bisa menerkanya walau tak diungkapkan secara langsung.

"Aku-aku...uh, aku tidak tahu apakah tidak apa-apa mengatakannya padamu,"

"Tidak apa. Telingaku ini ada hanya untuk mendengar suaramu, Nami-san."

Nami kembali merundukkan kepalanya, menghela napas dalam-dalam. Beginilah Sanji-kun, berusaha sok romantis dan selalu menggombal disaat seperti apapun. Aku muak, pikirnya mendengki. Tapi aku membutuhkannya sekarang, lanjutnya, aku sangat membutuhkan dirinya di saat seperti ini – hanya dia yang bisa mendengarkan keluhanku – semuanya, hanya Sanji-kun.

...Ya, aku memang wanita egois. Wanita iblis.

"Sanji-kun...aku, aku akan mati,"

"Ap-APA?" Sanji tersedak rokoknya sendiri dan langsung berdiri ditengah keterkejutan dan pertanyaan. Dia langsung menginjak rokoknya yang terjatuh, memadamkannya. "Ma-maaf...? Nami-san,"

"Ya, kau dengar 'kan, aku akan mati." Lanjutnya seperti berbisik perih, walaupun terukir senyuman tipis dibibir merah mudanya.

Kaki Sanji bergetar yang kemudian merambat ketangannya. Bahkan dia berpikir kedua dengkulnya bisa lepas kapanpun juga dari engselnya saat ini. Sanji melangkah maju, selangkah demi selangkah kearah Nami.

"Sudah kubilang Sanji-kun, jangan mendekat,"

"A-a-apakah kau sakit Nami-san...? Ja-jangan bilang begitu kumohon..." Tidak kaki tidak tangan, kini bibirnya pun bergetar ketakutan mendengar susunan kata-kata 'Nami' dan 'mati'. "A-akan kupanggilkan Chopper sekarang, akan kuseret dia kesini untuk menyembuhkanmu Nami-san...!" Sanji bergegas berlari namun suara Nami menahannya. "Aku tidak sakit bodoh,"

Nami kembali merangkai ingatannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ketika ia mendapatkan pandangan itu. "Aku mendapatkan sebuah vision...tadi,"

Vision, tanya Sanji. "Aku merasakan tubuhku terbaring, diladang rumput yang luas dengan satu pohon sepanjang mataku memandang," Sanji memperhatikan dengan seksama, sementara Nami menelan gumpalan dierongkongannya sebelum melanjutkan kaimat penjelasannya. "Perlahan, aku merasa melayang dan melayang terus, meninggalkan tubuhku yang terbaring tak berdaya ditanah berumput."

"Ooh, Nami-san," Sahut Sanji menghiburnya. "Itu hanya bayangan, tidak nyata."

"Tapi terasa nyata! Aku tidak bisa memungkirinya."

Seberapapun kuat dan tegarnya Nami-san, ia tetaplah wanita yang lemah dan rapuh. Dia mengetahui dengan baik setiap sisi Nami, sisi baik maupun sisi sedikit negatifnya. Karena itulah dia mengagumi Nami. Dia mengaguminya dari setiap inci sifat, jiwa, dan tubuhnya. Sanji mencintai Nami-san-nya dengan segala aspek yang selalu dia cari-cari selama ini.

Dia memutuskannya.

"Tenang saja Nami-san, aku akan selalu ada untuk melindungimu, kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan segala macam hal yang mengganggumu, ok?" Ujar Sanji dengan segala kelembutan sifat gentlemannya. "Kalau perlu biar kuhajar yang memberikanmu vision itu, bila kau memerintahku." Lanjutnya dengan gombal serapah, seperti yang dipikirkan Nami.

"Jangan besar kepala dulu, koki mesum," Tanggapnya dingin tak menatap Sanji. "Tapi, terima kasih, ya. Hanya dengan curhat padamu, aku sudah bisa terhibur – hmm, tidak tahu kenapa, tapi perasaanku sudah lebih ringan saja sekarang. Terima kasih, Sanji-kun."

"My pleasure, mellorine," Jawab Sanji membungkukkan badan dengan satu tangannya berada di dada. "Oh, kau tidak tidur, Nami-san?"

Nami membalikkan badannya kearah cermin, dan melambaikan tangannya membelakangi Sanji. "Nanti. Duluan saja, Sanji-kun."

Nami kembali menatap cermin didepannya, melihat setiap sisi wajahnya. Rambutnya yang masih dikepang khas Arabasta, belum sekalipun terlepas semenjak sampai di negeri ini. Kalung perhiasan pun masih menggantung disekeliling lehernya, dimana anting cantik kembar dikedua daun telinga berayun pelan dengan setiap hembus napas Nami. Meskipun imitasi – dibelikan Sanji di Nanohana, kilaunya sangat cantik, pikirnya. Ia kemudian meraba gelang dipergelangan kanannya, seperti permata asli yang dijalin pada tangan, sebuah akuan dari Nami dalam hatinya.

Benar juga ya, semenjak jadi pelarian dan selama berada di gurun pasir ini, aku selalu mengenakan mantel tertutup, pikirnya tersadar. Makanya aku tak punya kesempatan memperhatikan perhiasan- perhiasan imitasi yang indah ini, lanjut pikirnya dengan sebuah senyuman simpul dibibirnya.

Segala keterpukauan wanita tersebut dihentikan dan dikejutkan oleh kedua lingkaran tangan di lekukan perut dan pinggul mulusnya. Dia menahan napas seketika saat lengan Sanji memeluknya lembut dari belakang, dan Nami bisa merasakan dengan baik dagu pria itu dibahu mungilnya.

"Kau jahat Nami-san," Bisik Sanji. "Kau mengusirku begitu saja,"

Nami menghela napasnya. "Lalu kau mau apa pangeran mesum?"

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai tertidur nanti,"

"Seenaknya saja,"

"Oh ya?" Balas Sanji, masih menyentuh dan menggapit daerah sekitar perut Nami yang tidak tertutup sama sekali.

"Ya. Kau selalu begitu. Seenaknya membesarkan kepalaku dengan segala pujian- pujian bodohmu, seenaknya saja sok menjagaku, seenaknya saja mengorbankan diri untukku, dan seenaknya saja mengabdikan diri seperti itu pada gadis kecil yang manja sepertiku." Ujar Nami panjang lebar, merasakan setiap hembus napas beraroma tembakau dari hidung dan mulut Sanji.

"Jadi kau pikir dirimu seperti itu ya, Nami-san?" Respon bisik Sanji didekat telinga Nami, mengirimkan setiap getaran kesenangan keseluruh sisi tubuh Nami. "Bagiku ya—, kau itu gadis yang tegar, semangat, dan cerdas – aku suka itu. Oh, sampai lupa, kau juga cantik dan seksi, menurutku."

"Kau mesum,"

"Hehe begitulah aku, tak diragukan,"

"Huh."

Hanya itu yang dikeluarkan Nami untuk membalas kata-kata Sanji, sebelum mereka terdiam untuk beberapa menit yang cukup lama. Setiap detik terasa begitu lambat berjalan.

"sanji-kun," Ucap Nami masih dalam dekapan erat si koki.

"Ya?"

"...Bagaimana kalau aku tiba-tiba mati...?"

Sanji tidak langsung menjawab, karena didalam hati ia berpikir terheran-heran, mengapa Nami-san bertanya hal seperti itu. Kemudian selagi masih memangkukan dagunya pada bahu Nami, Sanji membuka mulutnya perlahan dan menjawab.

"Kupikir, Nami-san, saat itulah duniaku berakhir,"

"Eh? Ma-maksudmu?" Tanya balik Nami dengan bingung ketika mendengar jawaban si koki.

"Ya, semuanya. Hidup, karir, dan impianku."

Kali ini giliran Nami yang termenung. Kenapa pria ini begitu meloyalkan dirinya padaku, apa yang membuatnya begitu 'memberikan' tubuhnya untuk berkorban dan merelakan segalanya demi diriku. Apa? Apa? Apa?

...Bodoh sekali, bisik Nami dalam hati, semakin kesal. Tapi, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu lagi kepada siapa rasa kesal ini ditujukan. Ia bingung, sangat bingung.

"Kau seenaknya. Sangat seenaknya. Bagaimana dengan Luffy? Zoro? Usopp, Chopper, dan Vivi? Apa kau ingin membiarkan mereka begitu saja?" Nami membentak Sanji dengan segala pertanyaannya. Berusaha meyakinkan si pria koki bahwa masih ada banyak orang yang membutuhkannya saat ini.

"Haaah," Sanji menghela napas panjang disisi telinga kiri Nami. "Nami-san memang baik. Kau memikirkan semua rekan-rekan melebihi apapun," Balas Sanji dengan pelan dan lembut. "Tapi apa jadinya kalau aku tidak bisa melindungi satu orang saja – tidak bisa melindungimu? Bukankah itu berarti kegagalan besar bagiku, karena tidak bisa melindungi satu rekan – seperti yang kau katakan barusan, ya 'kan Nami-san?"

Nami memikirkan ulang pernyataan Sanji barusan. "...Itu yang kusebut dengan seenaknya, bodoh."

Sanji hanya tersenyum tipis disisi kiri wajah Nami.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau aku yang tewas, Nami-san?" Tanya balik Sanji.

Kedua mata jingga hazel milik Nami membesar selagi pupil didalam matanya mengecil, seperti saat disinari cahaya benderang yang membutakan dari depannya. Sanji tak dapat melihatnya dan lagipula si navigator langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, membalas dengan tajam. "Huh, jangan pikir aku mau merelakan nyawaku untuk menyelamatkan satu pria yang bukan siapa-siapa bagiku sepertimu! Mengangispun pasti tidak akan kulakukan!" Desis Nami.

"Hehe, kau memang Nami-san-ku." Balas Sanji langsung dan tersenyum lepas.

Mendengar kata-kata Sanji begitu dan merasakan nada suara koki tersebut begitu lega, Nami malahan merasakan emosi yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya - dan meledakkannya.

Nami memutar tubuhnya dan melepas pagutan lengan Sanji dengan sigap.

"Sanji-kun! Kenapa kau begitu santai seperti ini? Kita membicarakan soal kematian –soal nyawa, tapi kenapa kau menganggapnya enteng begitu!" Nami membentak si koki dengan raut berang diwajahnya. Cahaya di bola matanya memudar, dan seolah tidak sadar dirinya sedang membentak Sanji didepannya saat ini. "Kau pasti tidak tahu rasanya mati. Bagaimana melihat seseorang mati didepan matamu sendiri. Apalagi seseorang tersebut merupakan yang tersayang bagimu. Kau tidak mengerti itu 'kan? Kau tidak mengerti 'kan! ...Aku tahu kau tidak mengerti,"

Sanji menatap wajah amukan Nami dengan pandangan terkejut – walaupun dia menganggap wajah tersebut sangatlah imut.

Seperti Sanji biasanya, bukannya meminta maaf dia malah menggombal. "Ooh~~Mellorine. Kau sungguh mengkhawatirkanku, 'kan?" Dia bersiap melompat kedalam pelukan Nami, namun satu telapak gadis tersebut menahannya dipundak.

"'kan? Kau tidak mengerti," Ujar si navigator merundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu serius dengan topik masalah 'kematian' ini. "Sanji-kun, begitu kita mati tidak akan ada lagi yang namanya impian menjadi kenyataan. Kau ingin membuang itu? Kau ingin membuang All Blue begitu saja?"

Tingkah mesum Sanji terhenti, dan kemudian dia menatap Nami dengan tatapan 'aku mengerti itu'.

"Kalau begitu, kutitipkan padamu, Nami-san – All Blue-ku,"

Tangan Nami yang memegang bahu Sanji dilayangkannya keatas kepala si koki, dan didaratkan disana. "Tidak mau. Kau pikir aku mau melakukan itu? Lakukan sendiri!" Sahut Nami sambil melepas tangannya dari kepala Sanji.

"Hehe, baiklah Nami-san." Balas Sanji dengan senyum riangnya.

Nami memperhatikan wajah Sanji dalam-dalam. Kedua alis matanya turun membayangkan hal yang hanya gadis tersebut yang mengetahuinya. "...Sanji-kun," Imbau Nami, mengembalikan Sanji ke kenyataan. "Aku akan menggambar peta dunia,"

"Iya, tentu saja. Kalau Nami-san pasti bisa."

"Dengar dulu, bodoh," Protes Nami. "Aku akan menggambar peta dunia, dan kau akan menemukan All Blue. Karena itu teruslah hidup dan bantu aku mewujudkan cita-citaku."

Sanji kembali tersenyum ramah. "Untukmu apapun akan kulakukan, ooh, Mellorine!"

Si koki kembali memeluk tubuh Nami, kali ini dari depan. Dia kemudian memaju-majukan bibirnya menuju milik Nami. Si navigator berusaha keras mengelakinya, yang diikuti dengan menjepit kedua pipi Sanji dengan kedua telapak lembutnya.

"Sanji-kun! He-hentikan, apa-apaan 'sih?"

"Aku senang kau memperhatikanku seperti itu, Nami-san."

"...Iya, iya. Sudah lepaskan, bodoh!" Perintah Nami, masih berusaha lepas dari pagutan si koki.

Ketenangan tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka dan Sanji kembali memangkukan dagunya di bahu mungil Nami dan berbisik di telinga si gadis. Sementara lengannya masih memeluk Nami dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Terima kasih, Nami-san."

"...Sanji-kun," Sahut Nami pelan. "Geli...bodoh, janggutmu..."

"Oh ya? Kalau begini?" Sanji menggerak-gerakkan dagunya di perbatasan antara leher dan bidang bahu mungil Nami. "Ihihi, ge-geli bo-bodoh! He-hentikan, ku-kuhajar kau, Sanji-kun...!" Gerutu Nami sambil berusaha melepas tubuhnya dari gepitan Sanji.

"Maaf, maaf," Koreksinya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Enak saja minta maaf! Lepaskan aku!" Perintah Nami menghardik si koki. "Kau selalu main-main padaku, tidak pernah serius sedikitpun!"

Sanji tersentak dan terkejut mendengarnya, namun dia berusaha tidak membiarkan Nami mengetahuinya. "Nami-san,"

"Apa?" Jawab Nami kesal.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Tanya Sanji. "...Kau begitu cantik, kau begitu mempesona dimataku. Bolehkah?"

Walau Nami tersipu malu tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, dia merasa sangat kesal dengan situasi seperti saat ini. Bercanda lagi, pikir Nami semakin kesal, Sanji semakin mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan. Tapi, Nami hanya diam ditempatnya – tidak melawan. Apakah ini artinya Sanji diperbolehkan menyelami bibirnya?

Tangan Nami menopang pinggang Sanji lembut, menghentikannya.

"Boleh..."

"S-sungguh?" Tanya Sanji, tidak begitu percaya dengan perkataan Nami barusan. Diapun terhenti.

"Ada 'tapi'nya,"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus menjadi pria yang lebih baik – maksudku, hilangkan sifat mesum dan playboymu itu," Jelas Nami.

"Ba-baiklah, Nami-san. U-untukmu apapun akan ku..."

"Ups, aku tidak bodoh Sanji-kun. Dan aku tahu kau juga tidaklah se-idiot Luffy. Tidak mungkin kau bisa merubah sifat dalam waktu sedetik setelah kukatakan persyaratannya."

Sanji melemas.

"Yup, bukan sekarang." Lanjut Nami sembari melepas pagutan si koki. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah pintu kamar, hendak keluar. "Sudah ya. Aku mau tidur dulu," Ujarnya sebelum tangan Sanji menggenggam pergelangannya. Sanji menariknya.

"Selamat tidur, Mellorine-ku Nami-san," Ucapnya, alih-alih sambil mencium pipi si gadis dengan lembut.

Nami memberang dan memukul pipi si koki cukup kuat. "Huh, iya!" Sahutnya berjalan keluar.

* * *

**Alubarna Square.**

Pria itu berbaring diatas tanah berusaha meraih-raih napasnya yang teramat sesak. "A-apakah ini selamat tidur untukku...dari atas sana, Na-Nami-san...?"

Gadis tersebut berlutut disamping koki pirang itu. Ekspresi wajahnya tak dapat diterka, apakah itu sedih, marah atau menyesal. "Ja-jangan bicara seperti itu, Sanji-kun," Perintahnya penuh kepanikan. "Su-sudah jangan bicara lagi, pendarahanmu akan bertambah parah nanti," Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat setelan jas pria tersebut, jas yang penuh dengan gelimangan darah segar. Selagi suasana perang memuncak, tak satupun memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut ditepian gang kecil. Bahkan rekan-rekan mereka berduapun tak diketahui keberadaannya saat ini, dan bisa dipastikan mereka juga terlibat perang ditempat yang berbeda.

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

Suasana perang di Alubarna semakin memanas. Baik itu pihak Billion dari Baroque works sampai pihak angkatan laut, tak sedikitpun timbul niat mereka untuk menurunkan daya tempur penyerangan. Sementara, tentara kerajaan juga tidak tanggung-tanggung bertarung demi membela negri mereka sendiri. Tak hanya satu-dua orang yang terenggut nyawanya, menjadi korban dari perang habis-habisan ini – prajurit-prajurit yang memiliki keluarga, yang pastinya sudah menunggu mereka dirumah. Seseorang harus menghentikannya. Harus!

Siapa, siapa yang bisa menghentikan ini semua. Para anggota Topi jerami tak perlu bertanya – mereka mengetahui dengan baik, dialah Vivi – sang puteri mahkota. Hanya ia yang bisa menghentikan perang berdarah tak berujung ini. Membantu si puteri adalah tugas utama kru bajak laut Topi jerami, sementara Luffy, kapten mereka mengurus dari belakang Sir Crocodile yang sudah berusaha mengambil negeri damai ini dari belakang pula.

Setelah pelindung Arabasta, Pell the Falcon lenyap ditengah ledakan bom waktu diudara atas tindakan heroic-nya yang mulia - Vivi serta semua rekan topi jerami kecuali Nami, tidak mengetahuinya, bahwa ada satu lagi korban yang direnggut dari perang ini. Perang yang sungguh mengenaskan dan menyedihkan ini.

Kita putar waktu ini sedikit lagi kebelakang. Selagi Vivi berusaha memadamkan bom yang dipasang didalam pusat kunci menara jam, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, dan Chopper membantu mengamankan menara tersebut dari serbuan para Billion dibawah bangunan tinggi itu. Namun naas, Sanji dan Nami terpisah dari rekan-rekan lainnya, karena terdorong tiga pihak yang sedang berperang dengan gencar-gencarnya itu.

Ditengah kekacauan, sepuluh orang Billion menyudutkan Nami didaerah sekitar gang tersudut. Dengan senapan siap ditangan mereka masing-masing, mereka mulai membidik Nami yang tidak berdaya.

Namun, tanpa diduga-duga Sanji melompat dari gang dibelakang Nami dan menerjang lima diantara mereka; dengan tendangan cepatnya, setengah dari mereka tumbang ketanah tak sadarkan diri.

Melihat kelima temannya mencium tanah, lima orang sisanya menodongkan senapan mereka kembali pada Nami. Alih-alih dibuat kesal setengah mati dan mengutuk segala tindakan pengecut yang dilihat olehnya, Sanji dengan serta merta kali ini melompat kearah Nami dan mendorongnya kebelakang tubuh si koki petarung tersebut. Dibelakang mereka ada satu gang kecil yang hanya bisa dilalui satu orang bertubuh kecil. "Lari, Nami-san, aku akan melindungimu." Hanya itu yang terdengar dari mulut Sanji yang masih segar bugar oleh Nami sebelum pria tersebut terkapar tak berdaya.

Satu tembakan bersarang – dua, tiga, empat—lima, enam, tujuh – jumlahnya benar-benar mengerikan untuk dihitung oleh Nami yang sudah terjatuh tak kuat melihat si koki kapal tersebut diserbu timah-timah panas. Setiap tembakan yang mendarat kasar ditubuh Sanji, menyebabkan cipratan darah merah keseluruh sisi gang kecil ini. Kedua mata Nami penuh dengan rasa takut dan perasaan penuh dengan ancaman, tak dapat merespon apa-apa lagi kecuali membesar dan melebar. Melihat tubuh Sanji yang terdorong sedikit demi sedikit dengan setiap tembakan membuatnya lemas – luar biasa lemas.

Sungguh tidak kuat, ini sungguh-sungguh pembantaian yang disaksikan untuk kedua kalinya bagi seorang gadis bernama Nami. Yang pertama adalah ketika orang tua satu-satunya, mati ditangan bangsa merman tak berhati. Sangat tidak diragukan lagi, itu menciptakan luka mendalam dihati Nami kecil.

Sanji berjalan sedikit demi sedikit kedepan – kearah para Billion bejat itu. Walaupun tak ada satupun peluru bersarang dikepalanya, cipratan darah merah tua membanjiri wajah Sanji yang putih pucat. Darah segar mengalir dari dalam mulut dan setiap titik yang terkena tembakan ditubuh dan dikedua kakinya. Tubuhnya gemetar, dan lututnya tampak siap membengkok, menekuk kapanpun juga karena kehabisan tenaga dan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Pe-pergi..." Ujar Sanji pelan dan bergetar, tak sanggup menahan panas dan perih luka disekujur tubuhnya. Dia menengok sedikit kebelakang, dan melihat Nami masih terduduk diantara gang kecil itu – ketakutan setengah mati. Sanji kembali mempelototi para Billion dan membuang ludahnya, atau tepatnya darah dari dalam mulutnya. "PERGI...!" Sahutnya pelan dengan aura teror menyebar keseluruh Billion yang kemudian melarikan diri luntang-lantung, seperti anjing jalanan yang nyaris terlindas mobil yang melintas.

Nami berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, berusaha menghampiri Sanji walau kaki jenjangnya tak berhenti bergetar daritadi. "Sa-Sanji, Sanji...-kun," Sahut Nami terputus-putus sambil melangkah maju. "S-Sanji..."

Tubuh si koki andal sedikit demi sedikit goyah dan akhirnya terjatuh menghempas tanah. Napasnya berat, matanya berkunang-kunang, dan detak jantungnya mengencang disetiap detakan. Syukurlah jantungku tidak kena tembakan, pikirnya, aku masih bisa hidup, 'kan. Tapi tetap saja, pendarahan dari sekujur tubuh ini tak bisa dihentikan semudah mengucapkan pemikirannya saat ini. Ap-apakah aku akan mati disini, lanjut pikir Sanji sambil menatap langit berdebu yang tebal.

**.**

**End of FLASHBACK**

**.**

Sanji kembali membuka matanya dengan sudah payah. Dia mendapati wajah sendu ketakutan dari Nami, dan terus menatap mata gadis itu. Dia menggerakkan tangannya keatas, kearah pipi Nami. "K-kau benar, Nami-san..." Ujar Sanji dengan berat menyentuh pipi si navigator. "...Kau bahkan tidak menangis, aha-ha,"

Nami teringat akan kata-katanya saat di rumah paman Toto waktu itu. Ia menggeleng, dan merapatkan bibirnya dengan erat. "Ja-jangan memikirkan yang macam-macam, bo-bod...S-Sanji-kun. Kau terluka, sangat parah...oooh, tidak, a-apa y-yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Pikir Nami putus asa menggenggam tangan Sanji yang sebelum ini menyentuh pipinya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, S-Sanji-kun?"

Sanji menyunggingkan senyuman simpul yang tipis. Noda darah masih nampak basah dan mengkilat-kilat disana. "...Ti-tidak ada, Nami-san, tidak a-ada," Jawab Sanji dengan suara yang seperti diseret-seret. "A-aku tahu, s-sampai mana aku bi-bisa bertahan..."

"Jangan bilang begitu, bodoh! J-jangan menyerah! Kuhajar kau...!" Lanjut Nami semakin menggenggam erat tangan Sanji yang tengah berbaring lemas tak bertenaga. "...Sanji-kun,"

Sanji kembali menutup matanya, berusaha mengatur napas walaupun tak ada gunanya. Dia terdiam. Terdiam dan terus terdiam.

"S-Sanji-kun...? Sanji-kun? Sanji-kun! Sanji-kun - Sanji! Sanji!" Nami mulai mengeluarkan gelinangan air mata dibendungan kedua matanya. Pelipis bawahnya membengkak, sebelum akhirnya menetes jatuhkan air mata dengan membentuk garis lurus di kedua pipinya. "Sanji—!" Nami menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Sanji didalam genggamannya, mengirimkan goncangan keseluruh tubuh si koki yang tengah terbaring.

"A-adu-duh, sa...sakit, Na-Nami-san,"

"Sanji-kun!" Sorak balik Nami terkejut, selain merasa sedikit lega.

"A-aku berusaha mengambil napas...tidak bisa, na-napasku sesak, Nami-san," Ujar Sanji semakin pengap dengan suara yang tersendat-sendat. "Paru-paruku terkena tembakan, sa-sakit...a-aku akan segera"

"Berhenti!" Potong Nami menutup mulut Sanji yang penuh dengan setiap darah segar saat ini. "Jangan berkata seperti itu! I-ini bukan sifatmu berpikir spesimis seperti itu...Berjuanglah, berjuanglah, Sanji-kun!"

Sanji menatap setiap tetes air mata Nami, mengalir dengan deras. Ia menangis, apakah ia menangis untukku?

Seseorang yang bukan apa-apa baginya?

"Na-Nami-san, k-kau menangis..." Sanji kembali mengangkat tangannya kearah wajah si gadis, dan menyapu air matanya dengan lembut. "Ku-kumohon, ja-jangan menangis...kau me-membuat hatiku semakin menjerit kesakitan..."

Nami menggeleng dengan cepat. "J-jangan menggombal di-disaat seperti ini!"

"...Kali ini aku ber-sungguh-sungguh, Na-Nami-san. Ku-kumohon ja-jangan menangis. Tahan air mata itu, hapus air mata itu..." Ujar Sanji dengan bersusah payah. "Me-melihat wajahmu sedih. A-a-aku-ak...uhuk uhuk," Sanji tersedak batuk berdarahnya dan terhenti begitu saja. Darah merah tua kembali keluar dari mulutnya, membanjiri bibir dan kemeja biru beserta jas hitamnya.

"SANJI-KUN!" Teriak Nami, mengangkat kepala Sanji keatas pangkuan pahanya – diatas paha berbalut rok panjang penari Arabasta milik Nami. "Ja-jangan bicara lagi, Sanji-kun, ku-kumohon!"

Sanji mengambil napas kembali. Sangat berat, sehingga terdengar seperti dia sedang berteriak kecil saat ini. "Haah haah, aku-aku tidak bisa tidak bi-bicara saat ini, Na-Nami-san...ak-aku..."

Air mata Nami semakin deras mengalir, menetes kewajah Sanji. Bekas bercak darah saat Sanji menghapus air matanya barusan kembali basah setelah mengering, dan terbawa jatuh beserta air kepedihan tersebut. Nami menggeleng, memohon agar Sanji meringankan tubuhnya dengan tidak usah bicara dahulu.

"A-aku takut...ini pem-pembicaraan te-terakhirku denganmu, Nami-san...ka-karena itu, a-aku..."

"Ja...jangan bilang begitu Sanji-kun...jangan..., jangan bilang kalau k-kau akan ma-ma..." Potong Nami semakin terbawa isakan tangis disetiap kata-katanya.

Sanji memperhatikan wajah Nami dari balik kelopak matanya yang sudah mulai menutup. Dia terbatuk sekali dan kembali mengangkat tangannya kewajah Nami. "Me-melihatmu me-menangis, membuat hatiku ikut sedih, Nami-san...a-aku bersumpah...i-ini bukanlah ke-kebohongan, kumohon, ku-kumohon...jangan menangis... demi diriku sendiri,"

Nami kembali menggeleng. Tidak, jeritnya. "Sanji-kun...kau akan sembuh, 'kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami, 'kan?" Tanya Nami semakin gemetar memegang satu tangan Sanji, sementara satunya menyentuh perut muskular pria itu. "...Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan...?"

Berat, nyawa ini semakin berat, pikir Sanji. Apa sudah tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, All Blue-ku, Nami-san-ku...Kakek tua Zeff, Luffy, semuanya. Inikah akhir untukku. Tidak, paling tidak aku harus meminta maaf pada Nami-san.

"Na-Nami-san...se-sebenarnya...aku tahu a-apa yang ka-kau pikirkan mengenai diriku," Ujar Sanji dengan susah payah, darahnya tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Tidak lama lagi – tidak lama lagi, pikirnya, tidak lama lagi darah ini akan habis dan aku sudah tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, Nami-san. Karena itu paling tidak sekarang. Kumohon sekaranglah! "P-pasti kau be-berpikir bahwa aku se-selalu tidak serius dan terkesan ha-hanya bermain mata denganmu...ta-tapi itu semua tidak be-benar...haah haaah,"

"Tidak penting, itu tidak penting, Sa-Sanji-kun...itu tidak penting..." Lanjut Nami semakin mengencangkan gepitan tangannya pada Sanji. "Aku tahu...hiks aku tahu Sanji-kun..."

"A-aku mencintaimu, Nami-san. Ma-maaf kalau aku ha-hanya terkesan be-bermain-main, haah haaah ta-tapi, aku sungguh me-mencintai segala hal yang kau punya...haaah haah, semuanya, semuanya darimu...aku, a-"

Nami memicingkan matanya dan merundukkan kepalanya kedada Sanji. Ia menangis dengan kencang didada si koki, mencium campuran bau tobako dan bau besi dari darah segar. "Aku tahu...aku tahu! Kau tak perlu mengatakannya, bodoh, aku-aku ju..."

Nami terhenti tiba-tiba. Ia mengangkat kepalanya melihat wajah pria itu. Nami menggeleng pelan. "Buka matamu, Sanji-kun...buka matamu, ku-kumohon, jangan tutup matamu hanya untuk mengambil napas, bangun, kubilang...bangun, Sanji-kun...! Ini tidak lucu...hei," Sahut Nami semakin kencang dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sanji. "Sanji-kun...ini tidak lucu, kau – bangun bodoh...! Ku-kumohon, jangan, jangan tidur...Sanji-kun, Sanji-kun,"

Wajahnya memucat, tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan bulu kuduk berdiri mencakar punggungnya, matanya semakin berat, dan air matanya mengucur semakin deras. "Tidak...tidak, Sanji-kun...tidak, jangan...hei, kau masih berani bermain-main denganku ya? Tidak apa, ayo cepat bangun dan goda aku...isengi diriku dengan segala kelakuan mesummu...he-hei...hiks, hei...hiks hiks, hei, Sanji...kun, ku-mohon hiks bang-un,"

Rohnya seperti terlepas sesaat, ia kembali menjerit diatas Sanji. Wajahnya dibenamkan disamping muka pucat si koki yang sudah tak bergerak. Wajah pria itu kaku seperti bukan terbuat dari kulit dan daging. Nami terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh yang sudah tak mengucurkan darah lagi itu. Sesekali Nami mengangkat wajahnya, dengan harapan ia bisa melihat wajah tertawa jahil Sanji didepannya lagi. Tapi, yang dia dapat berbeda dari yang diharapkannya: sebuah wajah tenang dan sebuah senyuman simpul yang tipis terukir dibibir Sanji.

Apakah dia bahagia mati seperti ini, tanya Nami kesal. Apa dia bahagia menyelamatkan nyawa satu orang gadis yang bahkan bukan apa-apa bagi dirinya! Nami tenggelam didalam segala pemikiran mengenai pria didepannya ini. Bagaimana dia memperlakukannya selama ini, setiap saat yang sudah dilaluinya berdua tanpa adanya saat-saat yang terlalu khusus, tidak ada yang khusus, tidak ada yang khusus, benarkah, tanya Nami. Dada Nami berdegup kencang, teringat dengan hal yang sangat dia sesali – sangat dikutuknya itu. Beginilah manusia, pikirnya, selalu menyesal belakangan.

Ia tertawa. Nami tertawa akan kebodohannya dan juga kebodohan-kebodohan pria diatas pangkuannya ini. Ia tertawa semakin kencang dan histeris. Kepalanya mendongak keatas, yang kemudian disusul pekikan tangis penuh rasa sakit. Sesal dan terus menyesal – isi dari tangis jeritnya saat ini.

Kau bodoh, ujar Nami menatap wajah Sanji. Kau puas melihatku kayak orang gila seperti ini, Sanji-kun. Kenapa kau tidak mengucapkannya dari dulu. Apa kau pikir aku tidak akan menyambutnya?, kau ragu karena sifat mesummu dengan semua wanita itu?, atau karena kau pikir aku tidak suka padamu?

"Kau bodoh, semua ada tahapnya. Kenapa kau tidak mengucapkannya? Paling tidak aku tidak akan se-menyesal ini. Aku-aku juga Sanji-kun...kau lihat, air mata ini sudah mengering – untukmu...dan kau masih berpikir aku tidak menyukaimu, semua hal yang kau miliki...? Kau-kau pikir aku tidak memilikinya – rasa cinta padamu?" Nami berbicara sambil menatap wajah Sanji. Seperti katanya, air matanya sudah mengering, hanya menyisakan tatapan kosong yang penuh akan penyesalan. "Kau salah. Dan sekarang...kau mati bersyukur dan bahagia karena sudah mengucapkannya? Kau bodoh! BODOH!" Nami terus menarik-narik kerah jas Sanji, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh tak bernyawa Sanji yang sudah tak memiliki jiwa lagi dengan niatan 'Sanji akan terbangun apabila dibeginikan'. "Bagaimana denganku...kau pikir aku akan bahagia dengan pengakuanmu itu? Aku mati bodoh! Kalau seperti ini, aku sama saja seperti mati, 'kan? Sanji! Jawab aku, S-Sanji...kun... Ja-jawab aku...Jawab,"

Nami memompa napasnya dengan buru-buru. "...Haruskah...haruskah aku menyusulmu untuk menghajarmu? Ha-haruskah aku ketempatmu untuk ikut bahagia bersamamu?" Tanya Nami merunduk, menatap wajah beku Sanji dengan tatapan lembutnya yang belum pernah dikeluarkan pada satu orangpun. "Apakah kau mengijinkanku kesana juga, ketempatmu beristirahat?"

Nami menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan dengan perlahan. Lalu ia melihat sebuah senapan bekas dipakai oleh para Billion yang sampai mati dikutuk Nami sekutuk-kutuknya. Ia meraihnya dengan susah payah, sebelum akhirnya mendapatkannya. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya lagi, seperti apa yang namanya berpikir jernih sekarang, Sanji-kun." Ujarnya mengangkat senapan tersebut. "Ini salahmu, ini salahmu karena sudah mencintai diriku, ini salahmu karena sudah melindungiku, ini juga salahmu karena sudah memiliki sifat dan hasrat bodoh seperti itu."

Nami mengokang senapan ditangannya tersebut. "Tapi, ini juga salahku, yang sudah menggantung perasaanmu padaku." Senapan itu sudah semakin dekat dengannya. "Aku akan 'menendangmu', Sanji-kun," Tatapannya sudah kosong dan hampa, ia bahkan mungkin tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah menghukum kebodohan Sanji.

* * *

**|FIN|

* * *

**

**A/N: **Daaaaaaan ***BAAAANG*****!**

Nami: Apa-apaan tuh, Bang beng bong, Author bego?

Author: Heks, Nami-swan? Gak, ga ada apa-apaan 'kok. Te he he (Te he he...? Hajar, Author bajingan tengik ini!)

Sanji: Waah, aku mati, ya?

Author: Hmm, yah begitulah, Sanji.

Sanji: Tapi tidak apa-apa. Ada Nami-swan 'sih!

Nami: Iyew, nih Author enak aja buat cerita. Udah kumplit, 'kan ini?

Author: Hm, saya pikir begitu 'sih...tapi apa pendapat Readers semuanya, ya?

Nami: Kenapa gak tanya langsung aja?

Author: Oh, iya. Kalo ada saran, kritik, protes (mungkin karena sya mem-bashing chara?), masukan, dan pendapat, bisa langsung klik tombol biru dengan icon imut2 dibawah ini (Author: muntah)

**A/N+**: Mungkin kalo ada mau rikues, bisa langsung PM saya. Dengan senang hati akan saya baca. Dan kalau dapet idenya bakalan saya buat fic-nya.

Salam, dan ayo ramekan fandom One Piece kita yang damai ini, teman2 Author semuanya.

Sign,

**-Shimacrow Holmes-**


End file.
